


Like Droplets

by impxra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle of the Trident, less than 500 words oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxra/pseuds/impxra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so the soul of the dragon prince left his body, still afresh with the blood of the dragons, the Targaryen prince, with the name of his lover on his dying breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Droplets

The warhammer of Robert Baratheon had met its mark, clouting into the black armor of the Dragon Prince. Rhaegar Targaryen was no stranger to pain, but this, this was unlike any other. The rage behind this blow had come deep within Robert.

Rhaegar dropped, his knees now buried in the soft, sandy bottom of the Trident. His entire chest felt as thought it had been crushed, and his breaths were becoming more shallow, being a burden to continue doing so. His right hand felt at his armor, and clutched at his chest, coming away with the rubies that had been encrusted into the metal. Red, so very red. A younger Rhaegar had called them _gems of the dragon_ , for only such brilliant red could be made by the fires of Targaryen dragons.

A new droplet of red fell upon the jewels. Rhaegar was bleeding from his mouth, and his tongue could taste the blood. His blood. He was dying. Weakened by will at this realization, the rubies fell from his hands, joining the red-stained waters now.

The Baratheon stag, the victor in this battle, had a glint in his eye, and Rhaegar could see it now, even though his eyes wanted nothing more than to close forever. Soon, it would be so soon now that he’d be dead, that Rhaegar could hardly think.

 _Last words make a King._ The world was slipping away from him, but Rhaegar needed the last strike in this battle. With his last breath, Rhaegar whispered the name that would haunt Robert Baratheon for the rest of his life.

“Lyanna.” The name of the wolf maid. Lyanna Stark, a beautiful North woman. The woman who had ran away in Rhaegar’s arms. He could die with her on his lips, instead of the blood that could very well now be the last of the Targaryens. He could breath no more.

And so the soul of the dragon prince left his body, still afresh with the blood of the dragons, the Targaryen prince, with the name of his lover on his dying breath.


End file.
